


A Bit Dramatic

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: This was a bit dramatic, even for another version of Erza.





	A Bit Dramatic

"Execution…?" King Jellal questioned, sweat running down the side of his face as he peered into the stern, redheaded knight kneeling before him. "Isn't that… a bit dramatic?"

"Not in the least, my king!" the woman declared, her eyes alit with the force of her resolve. "It's the only fitting punishment for the transgression I have committed against your person; so please allow me to face my punishment with dignity."

Somehow Jellal had never anticipated that when he took over Edolas's throne that he would have to deal with a copy of Erza begging him to execute her over a little spilled wine on his cloak, in front of hundreds of party guests, but then again it was another version of Erza, so maybe he should have (just a little bit).


End file.
